Her First Love
by nekoenko.mira
Summary: Her first love, a boy who she doesn't know. A boy from a picture she found. Will fate let her meet him. Sakura Haruno is late for her first day of high school and bumps into a tall raven haired boy from her school. Will she be able to meet her beloved and fulfill her dream of being his bride? Will she be able to find him? Could this raven haired boy be her beloved?
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys!**

**This is my very first fanfiction so please be kind to me. Also, my grammar is horrible I'll get people to edit for me and proofread ok! I do not own the characters of Naruto at all (nonono) and i got the story idea from a quote i saw on instagram, I hope you guys enjoy!**

*** Also, although I am using the characters of Naruto I am not really using any of the plot***

* * *

_*rustle, rustle*_

_"Ne! Mama look at this!"_

_The pink haired girl pulled out a picture of a young boy and stared and her mother with glee._

_"Oh my! Sakura who could that be?"_

_"Hehe! He is Sakura's love"_

_The little girl stared at the picture with sparkling eyes and giggled sweetly. She continued to play in the park and when she had to leave she brought the picture with her._

* * *

"Sakura! You're going to be late for school!"

"Coming!"

"Don't forget your lunch!"

"Yeah! I got it! Bye!"

Sakura ran out the door and sprinted to the school.

_I can't be late on the first day of high school and to make things worse I am the first year representative. ugh how could things possibly get worse._

Sakura kept on running, she was not focusing on where she was going and all she could think about was getting to school on time. But, to her misfortune she just had to bump into a grumpy tall boy who was just as late as her.

"Ouch.." she sighed.

"Ow.."

The black haired boy looked up and found a beautiful pink haired girl on top of him. He heart skipped a beat but that quickly turned into anger.

"That frickin' hurt"

Sakura came to realization that she was on top of a stranger and started to blush.

"S-s-sorry! I was in a rush and...Shit! I have to get to school!"

"Huh?! Where the hell do you think your going?"

Sakura scanned the boy and noticed that he had the same uniform as she did. She was enraged, she glared at him and started to yell.

"I apologized didn't I! What the hell is your problem!" Sakura yelled with rage.

"Who the hell do you think you are! You're the one who bumped into ME!"

"Tch! I am so very sorry prince! oh please forgive me." Sakura said mockingly

"Don't insult me bitch! I'll let you go this time but if we meet again there will be no mercy."

"Hey don't you dare call me bitch! I'll get you back soon!"

They both went their different ways but both of them knew they would meet again, after all they went to the same school.

_Shit! Today sucks! I am late for school to begin with and I just met a total bitch that goes to the same school as me! this is such a dreadful day!_

* * *

Sakura arrived at the school just on time even a second later and she would have been screwed. Sasuke was just a tad later than she but he was not a representative so he was also safe. He went to the gym and sat down in the first year section. The assembly was starting and people rushed into the gym.

"Welcome students..." was all sasuke heard and he slowly drifted of to his own world...until he heard a familiar voice, and that voice belonged to the one and only Haruno Sakura. The girl who bumped into Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke unconsciously glared at the pink haired representative and his eyes stayed locked onto hers.

To her surprise, Sakura found the tall black haired boy staring directly at her. She hesitated for a split second but it was not vivid in her speech, but at that moment she saw a small smirk on the raven haired boy. Sakura's blood started to boil and her mind was going blank, she felt like murdering him, but Sakura suppressed her anger for the sake of her reputation and pride.

_Why does he have to show up at the worst moments of my life? He pisses me off! That cocky arrogant ass! Gosh! Sakura pondered during her speech._

* * *

After the opening ceremony, the whole student body returned to their classrooms. Sakura headed towards her classroom with her best friends Tenten, Hinata and Ino. With their company Sakura forgot about the raven haired boy and what happened in the morning and during her speech, all she could think about was the start of her high school life. Sakura was so excited she was in the top class in the grade and she had all her best friends in her class. She was excited to be in the same class as Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and to her surprise even Naruto her childhood friend got in.

The four girls all entered the classroom excitedly and took their seats. A few moments later a bouncy orange haired boy burst into the door yelling "YO! SAKURA-CHAN" but to abhorrence she saw the raven haired boy walk in behind him.

WHAT?! WHY DOES THIS JERK HAVE TO BE IN THE SAME CLASS AS ME?! OH WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?!

"Y-y-yo, Naruto."

"Hehe. Sakura-chan meet my friend Sasuke," Naruto said cheekily

Sakura glared at Sasuke and Sasuke glared back, but Sakura wanted to forget what happened so she tried to act normal.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura Haruno," said Sakura with a fake smile

"Tch." Sasuke looked away and went to his seat.

"HEY! Don't just ignore me you jerk!"

"Oi teme! what's wrong with you?" Naruto said in a questioning tone.

"There is no way I'm going to talk to that thing." Sasuke said mockingly.

"HUH?! I was trying to be nice to you and you treat me this way? Fine then two can play this game!" Sakura exclaimed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading guys! **

**I hope you like it so far, I know it's a little short and kinda boring but it's a mood setter ya know? **

**Please review please I'm pretty sure i can do the next chapter soon cause I'm on break right now ^_^ **

***I will try to make it more suspenseful next time and put lots of emotion into it***

** 3**


	2. Preparation

**Hello everyone!**

**Thank you for reading my first chapter here is the next! I hope you enjoy it!**

**… oh i still don't own Naruto or the characters. WELL ENJOY ^.^**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Stand. Bow. Sit.

School started and ended with me reciting those three words. It has been somewhat peaceful since the first day of school and nothing particularly interesting occurred since then, but today was different. The athletics festival was coming up. Today we had to pick two committee representatives, me being the class president was obviously picked as one, but why did Naruto have to volunteer Sasuke of all people. The next month is going to be hell

* * *

**Normal POV**

Crowded hallways, and noisy classrooms. No words were ever exchanged between Sasuke and Sakura for about a week, not even glares sent back and forth, just glances of apathy. It was peaceful for them no words, and no interest in each other, just minding their own business.

* * *

This day began just like every normal day. Sakura would enter the classroom, greet her friends, start talking about random things and like always when Kakashi-sensei entered the room they all quieted down. Sakura would recite those three words, "Stand. Bow. Sit."

_Today is going to be another boring day..._

Those words lingered in Sakura's head until she heard new words come out from Kakashi-sensei's mouth, "There is going to be a athletics festival in a month,  
are there any volunteers to be a committee member?" Sakura wasn't going to put her hand up and she had no intention to but obviously someone volunteered her.

_I guess I have no choice._

"I'll do it," Sakura replied.

"Sensei! I volunteer Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Any other volunteers?" asked Kakashi-sensei once again.

He glanced around and so no hands.

"Well, Sasuke I guess your doing it."

At that moment Sakura's blood started to boil, she could not stand being alone in the same room with him let alone work with him, but she had to live with it. Not feeling any better about it, Sasuke was furious at Naruto, he didn't want to do extra work and neither did he want to work with Sakura.

* * *

Lunch came rather quickly, but it was a lunch that neither Sasuke or Sakura were looking forward to.

Every committee member was to meet at lunch to have a small committee meeting and discuss the main events that will occur during the athletics festival. When the bell rang, both Sakura and Sasuke walked to the committee room together. While they walked there were no words exchanged because both of them knew they were going to have to talk a lot more than they want to for the next month.

When the everyone arrived for the meeting the student council president Konan from class 3-A called out all the names of each committee member.

"Kankuro and Temari from class 2-B, Kiba and Lee from 1-C..." the list kept on going, until finally, "Sakura and Sasuke from 1-A"

After the attendance, President Konan made everyone split into groups of four - meaning the committee members from two classes - to discuss the main events that the committee should have during the festival. Sasuke and Sakura just went with class 1-C and tagged along with their idea's.

"Ano... Sakura-san.. CAN YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND!" Lee from 1-C had yelled at the top of his lungs with sparkles in his eyes.

"Umm, Lee-san I'm sorry, I don't really know you... but we can be friends," Sakura replied awkwardly.

Lee was discouraged, but he was confident that he would one day make Sakura his girlfriend. The greetings started off rather awkwardly, so Kiba decided to step in, "Yo! I'm Kiba from class 1-C." Sakura replied very brightly but Sasuke's reaction was rather, dark.

After they finished with their greetings all the groups carried on with their discussions and shared their idea's. When discussion time was over, the groups sat in their desks and President Konan started hand out a sheet of paper. When the all the committee members got the sheet Konan proceeded to speak.

"For this event, each class will hold an event that they want to do, but it must have something to do with athletics. The committee members will be in charge of creating events and getting the class votes in. The committee members will also be in charge of running the event along with a few volunteers, and you must also participate in the main group event and represent your classes. Also, committee members from each class must stick together at all times unless you are participating in separate events, that is all."

Sasuke and Sakura dreaded the idea of having to stick with each other for the whole day, and to make it worse they had to interact and work together, but what worried the two of them they most was what their crazy adolescent classmates would pick and suggest as an event. After all, love flows through the air in every high school.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter took kinda long even though I'm on break ehehe ^.^lll**

**I'll update as quick as I can, and also sorry that this chapter is kinda short... there is no explanation for that other than i though it was enough for this chapter **

**OH! also thank you for reviewing and please review this chapter PLEASE yes well... umm **

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next! **


End file.
